Historias Cruzadas
by Fire Odyssey
Summary: Por qué llevar trajes coloridos y combatir contra villanos akumatizados no bastaba mantener a Paris a salvo, a veces el verdadero villano no llevaba una mascara, la victima en realidad era un victimario, o la persona corriente era un héroe en el interior. Distintos casos donde nuestros protagonistas y otros personajes se ven con casos de la vida diaria.


**Miraculous Ladybug No me pertenece al igual que su trama o personajes.**

**Estos son de Thomas Astruc y Jeremy Zag. **

**Este fanfic en custión lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo entrenimiento. **

**Si no me quieren ver akumatizada, no me robe el fic. **

* * *

**Historias Cruzadas**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Te creemos**

* * *

—¡Miraculous Ladybug! —Ladybug lanzó el relicario destruido al aire dando paso a las mariquitas mágicas que sobrevolaron los cielos y fueron a parar a las zonas destruidas restaurándolas al instante, mientras que las personas que habían caído victimas del akuma volvían a la normalidad.

La ultima en cambiar fue la villana, quien lanzando un grito de dolor fue rodeada por las mariquitas, purificando cada centímetro de su piel, borrando el aspecto de lo que había parecido un espectro y dejando en cambio una menuda chica castaña.

—Así que ella es la señorita quebradiza —Chat Noir la miró atentamente, ladeando la cabeza—. No la conozco, ¿y tú, my lady?

Ladybug separó los labios, pero luego negó con la cabeza, enderezándose.

—Hay más de dos millones de habitantes en Paris, Chat… no podemos conocerlos a todos.

Chat observó la reacción de la heroína y se encogió de hombros pensando que tenía razón, luego vio a la descuidada chica quien parecía llevar más de una noche sin dormir intentar incorporarse lentamente, mirándolos con atención.

Respirando con calma, Chat Noir se acercó a ella sonriente mientras hacía girar el bastón entre sus dedos.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a …?

—¡No te acerques! —Chat borró su sonrisa ante el grito aterrorizado de la civil, quien retrocedió y pegó su espalda a la torre—. ¿¡Donde es-estoy!? ¿¡Qué pasó!?

—…Fuiste akumatizada —dijo lentamente Chat, tomando un tono de voz más suave—. Tranquila, sé que puede dar miedo pero no fue tu culpa, no estamos conscientes cuando…

—¡Eso no me importa! ¡Lo que quiero saber es qué pasó!—interrumpió nuevamente la chica, irascible. Ladybug y Chat Noir miraron a la chica anonadados. Era habitual que una víctima de akuma se despertara desorientada y haciendo preguntas, pero nunca había reaccionado de esa manera tan histérica—. ¡¿Y bien?!

Ladybug dio un paso adelante, pasando a Chat e intentando acercarse a la chica quien parecía querer fundirse con la pared.

—Mira, no importa lo que pasó… lo importante es que ya estas a salvo, ¿vale? Si te tranquilizas podremos llevarte a…

—¡NO QUIERO IR A CASA! ¡QUIERO SABER LO QUE HICE! —gritó ella de manera exigente, mirando con profunda rabia al par de héroes—. ¿¡QUE PASÓ!?

La heroína se detuvo, mirando con cautela a la muchacha. Ya no era un akuma y no tenía poder mágico para hacerle daño, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera atacarle.

—El miraculous Ladybug revertió todo, así que es como si no hubiera pasado nada —terció de manera seria.

Los ojos azules de la civil miraron desencajada a Ladybug, soltando un par de gruesas lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas y escurrieron por la barbilla tal como había sido su disfraz de villana, con la excepción que esas habían sido negras.

Un temblor incontrolable comenzó a recorrer a la muchacha, que derrotada se dejó caer nuevamente de rodillas.

—Pensé que… al menos así… se darían cuenta —susurró ella, con aire ido.

—My lady —Chat posó una mano en el hombro de Ladybug—. No creo que esta chica este muy cuerda que digamos, ¿no crees que…?

Se calló entonces, no tenía idea de cómo terminar la frase.

Ladybug tampoco sabía qué hacer.

Por primera vez se habían cruzado con un akuma que tenía la clara intención de matar, ellos mismo habían terminados con serias heridas antes de la cura milagrosa, así como también muchos civiles que habían caído en la sombra de sus poderes, no solo atacándolos físicamente sino emocionalmente también.

—Díganme una cosa: ¿Al menos algo cambió? —preguntó ella entonces con voz hueca.

Chat Noir tragó grueso.

—Bueno, digamos que dejaste en claro que tenías algo por decir —dijo él, al fin y al cabo pesé que el Lucky Charm reparaba daños físicos, poco hacía con las personas que habían alrededor y no había sido directamente afectadas ya que no borraba memorias o emociones.

Quizá el no recordaba el dolor que había sufrido al servir de escudo de su lady una vez más, pero si recordaba con exactitud los gritos de agonía de los civiles que la akuma había tocado, sintiéndose en una película de terror: donde voltease solo veía personas llorare y suplicar piedad.

—Bien —dijo ella cortante, haciendo que Chat Noir abriera los ojos.

No había ni una pizca de culpa en los ojos de la civil.

—¡¿Qué no te arrepientes?! —preguntó impulsivo Chat, sintiendo como perdía el control de a momentos.

—¿Por qué lo haría? Nadie tuvo compasión conmigo, entonces… —se encogió de hombros, desinteresada.

Un rugido más propio de una bestia salió dentro de Chat quien ahora miraba a la chica con algo parecido a desprecio y asco. Era consciente que las victima de los akuma eran inocentes de sus acciones, pero que ella no mostrara un asomo de piedad por lo que hubiera hecho…

—¿Qué pasó para que te akumatizaran? —preguntó entonces Ladybug, llamando la atención de Chat, pero esta miraba con atención a la muchacha frente a ella, incapaz de descifrar todo lo que sus ojos decían.

Todo y nada:_ Rabia, tristeza, miedo, impotencia… _

—Estaba harta de ser ignorada, que todo el mundo pasara sobre mi y que nadie me hiciera caso —susurró ella, encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente aunque esta vez más que desinteresada parecía cohibida, hasta que unos segundos después explotó en una nueva rabieta—. ¡Fue una maldita semana! ¡¿Una semana en silencio y ya no pueden hacer nada?! ¡Tenía miedo!

Una semana en donde había estado en estado de shock, cerrada al mundo exterior sin poderse comunicar con nadie, siendo llevada a hospitales y viendo ausente lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Reportes que llenar, pruebas, otro reporte, una firma aquí... otra allá.

Hasta que un día, caminando por las calles, reaccionó.

—¡Me dijeron que ya era tarde, que ya no había pruebas! ¿¡Qué más necesitaban!? ¡Estaba yo ahí! —gritó ella, mirando a Ladybug que estaba pálida como una hoja—. Nadie me creyó y yo solo… yo solo… Pensaba que… si al menos entendían mi dolor, sabrían entonces que yo no mentía… que decía la verdad.

Las lagrimas aparecieron de nuevo y los temblores hizo que las chica apoyara las manos en el suelo, totalmente rendida.

Ahora entendía el porqué del poder del akuma, por que las victimas además de sentirse atrapadas y envueltas en distintas pesadillas sentían un dolor horrible por todo el cuerpo, eso era sin duda el dolor emocional de la chica transformado en ataques físicos.

También explicaba por qué ella se había ensañado más con los profesores de su escuela, reporteros, doctores y hasta unos policías… personas a las que seguramente había acudido y la habían ignorado.

Por último pero no menos importante eso respondía porqué había dejado a cierto grupo de chicos en ese estado tan deplorable, gritando de dolor y suplicando que los mataran. Ese grupo de pandilleros que se la pasaban correteando por los callejones de Paris, esos que había vigilado más de una vez, a los que nunca había visto haciendo nada malo pero que le daba un mal presentimiento que…

—Nosotros te creemos —susurró Ladybug con solemnidad, arrodillándose frente a la chica y posando una mano en su hombro.

La muchacha miró anonadada a Ladybug, sin dar créditos a lo que decía. Lentamente giró su cabeza hacia Chat Noir quien la miraba atentamente y asentía con una seriedad nunca antes vista en el.

Sin poderlo contener se abalanzó a los brazos de Ladybug y lloró amargamente diciendo una y mil veces gracias.

—…Iré por el oficial Rainconprix, el seguramente el si escuchará esto —dijo Chat Noir quien había dejado los chistes de lado.

Ladybug volteó a verle y sonrió débilmente.

—Yo te esperó aquí, gatito —dijo, para luego ver como el chico usaba su bastón para saltar a un edificio y de ahí irse de azotea en azotea.

Las manos de Ladybug frotaron con suavidad la espalda de la llorosa chica, intentando infundirle la seguridad y confort que había pedido a gritos. Por un momento sintió sus ojos arder y su labios temblar, pero sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos ya que su prioridad por ahora era aquella víctima.

Pero una duda la carcomía: ¿Si ella no hubiera contado con Tikky y se hubiera transformado cuando esos chicos comenzaron a seguirla hubiera sido ella la chica violada? ¿Qué hubiera pasado después?

* * *

**Joder, estoy tan fuera de práctica... **

**Después de más de un año retomé este viejo perfil, le cambié de nombre u lo usaré para pasar los ratos y escribir historias no relacionadas, para pasar el rato y de vez en cuando sacarme las espinas. ****En este caso, la espina que quería era que quería escribir algo serio, adulto y un poco oscuro en el mundo de MLB, ya que bueno... sabemos como es la serie, ¡Por suerte su fandom es bastante variado!**

**La verdad el oneshot no me quedó como quería, pero llevo tiempo sin escribir y no pude sumergirme en todo el dolor de la victima quería representar, y se me hizo dificíl escribir más de Ladybug y Chat Noir en este tipo de situaciones... ya que, con el tiempo volveré a las andadas. **

**Este primer oneshot es algo especial, ya que es un "resumen" de un longfic que había pensando en hacer pero terminé descartando (más que nada porque me trabé en el primero capitulo) pero quise rescatarlo de alguna manera, además me acabo de terminar la mini serie de Netflix "creedme" y casi que me obligó a subir este fic. **

**Publicaré otras situaciones, otros héroes, quizá villano, OC's... ¿quien sabe? Hablo de cosas que podrían ocurrirle a cualquier persona. **


End file.
